In the Rainbow: A Rainbow Six siege SYOC
by R63
Summary: As the White Mask threat grows bigger. So does team Rainbow Six, how will these new recruits do with the veterans. And will the escape with there lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Where the fuck are they!?" Taina yelled as she slammed her hands on the Table. The man was shaking and was bruised from top to body. "O-ok, Ill talk just stop!" he yelled. Taina turned to the window and smiled. As Eliza codenamed Ash, watched. She sighed and stood up and Taina codenamed Caveria exited the room. "Finland of all places Eliza?" she spoke to Eliza as they walked to the front of Hedford Base. "strange, that's why the Masks are storing their weapon cache there" She stood and turned to Taina. "I will go call Six, thanks for the help." Taina nodded and walked back inside.

Two Soldiers walk into there officers tent. "Hello Aku and Katja." They both Salute to there officer. "At ease...Now, do you know why you were called here?" Katja replies. "No, sir we do not know." "Well, if you have ever heard of team Rainbow Six, I think you would be happy to know they exist." Katja gasps quietly. "The White Mask terrorist group has been discovered holding a weapon cache." He turned around to the Map on the wall. "They have requested two Utti Jaeger soldiers to help them guide there way through the mountains, I have chosen you two for the Mission." He looks at Aku. "I think you would also like to know that your friend Lera will be coming along as well". Aku shifts his gun strap, nodding. "Get your guns and Gadgets ready, they will be coming Tomorrow at Dusk." The both Salute and walk out the tent to the Armory.

"Ok, we have discovered the White Masks hiding out here, in this cabin in the Saana mountain range." Jordan pointed to the map. Codenamed Thermite. "We will be sending a squad of five. You will have two Finnish Utti Jaeger soldiers guiding you the way." Eliza said to the group. "Six is expecting the Masks to be armed and dangerous with military grade guns, The Gun cache is at the top floor in the attic, your mission is to destroy the cache before it can be used." Eliza turned to the group "We will be sending out Pulse, Zofia, Finka, Glaz, and Buck." "You will-" Jordan cut off Eliza. "Hey, it's my turn to talk." He joked a Few chuckles came from the crowd. "You will meet the two Finns by the Checkpoint, they are Codenamed Ukkonen and Kopio, get packing girls and boys you got a long flight."

End of chapter one of my First Fanfic!

I'm accepting OC's and please write reviews as I'm brand new to this, tell me what I should keep doing and not be doing, you can PM me your OC character format and maybe it will be accepted!

OC character format.

Name:

Codename:

Gender:

Regiment or Team:

Primary gun:

Secondary gun:

Personality:

Bio:


	2. Chapter 2

The Plane flew above Finland, flying to the city of Kilpisjarvi. Were they would meet Katja and Aku, the Two Finnish Operators also codenamed Kopio and Ukkoen. Lera, Codenamed Finka watched the other operators do their own thing, Timur Codenamed Glaz was painting something she couldn't see. Sébastien is on his phone, playing what seems to be Angry Birds. Zofia was just looking out the window. Jack and Oliver were also known as Pulse and Lion were fixing or editing their gadgets for the mission. Finka sighed and looked at the Window, they were descending to the Airport. She started to pack up her gear and slung her Spear .308. She noticed the other operators pack up there gear and after a big bump. The plan halted to a stop. They walked to a Van with enough space for them and all their equipment they then turned on a dirt road. "Apprenez à conduire!" Lion yelled as he bumped his head on the car. As they pulled up, the Female was seen putting a mask covering her mouth made out of some strange material. She was also wearing a large bracelet and so was the other Finn. They all left the van and walked to meet the Finns. "Ah hello Team Rainbow and welcome to Finland! My name is Katja and today I will be your guide today along with my friend Aku!" They all shook hands. Aku turned around "All right let us get started"

It was Dusk the cabin was in sight. They crouched in the bright white snow. Two guards were patrolling the front of the cabin. Glaz took aim. With two quick and silenced shots, the front guards were dead. "All clear, move up.." The team pushed up and then on the White Mask radio came "Hey John, you and Francis ok?" Kopio motioned for everybody to be Quiet. She flicked a button on her Mask and then With an odd male voice came "Yes, were fine..No action out here." "Alright good job" the main replied to 'John'. Kopio switched off the button to her mask and her voice changed back to normal. Finka looked puzzled at this along with the rest of the team. Ukkonen didn't seem surprised and he turned to Kopio. "Ok, get ready for the speed surge." She nodded and got ready in a running position. Ukkonen hit the button on his bracelet. They both took off running at unnormal speeds. "Pieprzą się szybko!" Zofia yelled as she saw them come to a halt. Then Finka remembered why Aku sounded like a familiar name. They had both helped make their gadgets. Her Adrenal Surge and his Speed Surge, they both helped created it Finka thought to herself. Zofia and the rest of the team moved forward to the door after Ukkonen and Kopio gave the all clear sign. She sighed and moved up to the door. Pulse took out his scanner and scanned the wall. "All clear all we-". A rain of bullets came out of the door from the inside. "Get away from the door!" Buck yelled, he fired a return shot before peaking back. Ukkonen hit the button for his Speed Surge. "Buck, give me your grenade!" Buck tossed him the grenade and Ukkonen caught it. He turned to the door and sprinted inside. "What are you doing you Придурок!" A loud bang was heard and when they turned inside, the Machine Gun post was gone, and the gunner was dead. Ukkonen was on the ground, his ears bleeding. He gives a little thumbs up before picking himself up. "A-Alright...I'm good, just a little ring in my ears," he said. They nodded and Pulse turned. "I need Buck, Lion, Finka, and Kopio to come with me. Everybody else, search the Kitchen and the Bathrooms down here, got it?" Everybody nodded as Finka and her team pushed up the stairs. They walked into the room were the Attic was. "Lion use your drone..." The drone shook and revealed one man running to the top of the attic to kick it open. Finka fired her rifle. And the man dropped dead. Buck flipped on his Shotgun he started to spray the roof so there was barely any flooring. When Finka climbed the ladder to the attic, there were tons of explosives and military grade guns. There were three dead men. Buck most have taken out two Finka thought. She lined the room with the C4 and climbed back down. Then on there radio came the worst possible news they needed. "They have two hostages, I repeat they have two hostages"

Ash walked back into Hedford Base after practicing in the gun range. As she was packing up her gear. The loudspeaker went off. "Ash, please meet at Six's office." She looked around wiping off the sweat with her towel, it was a queit day. She walked to the top floor and entered her office. "Hello, Mrs. Cohen, please take a seat" Eliza sat down in the chair and looked at Six. "With the mission in Finland going on, I would like you to fly out there when the mission is over and offer these two a spot at Rainbow, the government already knows we are going to try and recruit them." She handed over both of there files to her. "Study them on the flight, your leaving in about in an hour or so. Eliza stood up and saluted before walking out. She put on her Sidewinder gear. On the plane, she read their files.

Name: Aku Järvinen

Codename: Ukkonen

Gender: Male

Regiment or team: Utti Jaeger Regiment

Primary gun: 7.62 RK 95 TP

Secondary gun: Walther P99

Gadget: Speed surge. Gives a speed boost to anybody wearing his bracelet for 10 Seconds.

Background: Growing up in the Saana mountains with his father came a hard life, they hunted for food and also had to walk down all the way to the town as they only had one snowmobile. At the age of 14, an avalanche nearly killed him. He thinks in order to save people it has to be done fast, and that's why he is alive today. He met his friend Katja in college were they both enlisted. Due to there great practice and training, excelling against the others. They were brought to the Utti Jaeger, were he met Finka, they both helped each other make there gadgets.

Eliza was surprised to see Lera had known Aku. She went to the next file

Name: Katja Korhonen

Codename: Kopio

Gender: Female

Regiment or Team: Utti Jaeger Regiment.

Primary gun: 7.62 RK 62 or the Remington 870

Secondary gun: Glock 17.

Gadget: Copycat. A mask when turned on, can mimic a persons voice and accent. She can also very easily use somebody else's gadget. Mask only covers the mouth and up to the bottom of the nose.

Background: Grew up in the Capital city of Helsinki. She and her father were not great parents, usually ignoring her. She was charged with crimes of harassment but found not guilty. She later went to college and met her soon to be squadmate Aku Järvinen. Though unknown she had reports of her having a crush on Aku. Later enlisted with Aku and they both made it to the Utti Jaeger.

Eliza put down the file and leaned back in her seat. She thought to herself "Well there mission was easy, there most likely done by now." But back in Finland, There job was not even close to being done.

"They have hostages?" Buck looked at Zofia who nodded "Yeah a little girl and her mom. There only letting them go if they are allowed to leave freely." Finka sighed and looked around Kopio was cleaning Ukkonen's bloody ears. He stood up and patted her on the head. She slapped Ukkonen in the chest, and Ukkoen smiled. "I told you to stop doing that assface!" She whispered yelled. "Ok..I'll stop" He replied smiling. "Ok everybody group up on me" Pulse called out. The two Finns turned and walked over. Finka noticed the difference in height between the two. Ukkonen was much taller. Kopio was smaller than anybody here. "Since we can't exactly let the White Masks leave...I have a plan" "There are 5 Guards, if we can all take them out at once, we will have an easy way out of this mess." Pulse looked at the top floor. "Buck you and Finka will drop from above, there is a hatch above the kitchen." He turned to Glaz. You will fire through the one window, they have yet to barricade it. "Ukkonen and Kopio and Zofia will come from the right door, while everybody else the main door, Understand?" Nobody said anything. "Good now wait for my command to breach" Everybody got in position. "Breach!" he yelled. The hatch exploded and the little girl screamed. With rounds of gunfire going off, all the White Masks were dead. "Get the hostages out now!" Ukkonen and Kopio ran to the hostages "Okei, olemme täällä auttamassa" Said Kopio as they took the family outside. Outside waiting was the Finnish Police. The police quickly took away the family. Waiting outside was Ash. "Hey Kopio, Ukkonen come here!" the Finns looked at each other and walked forward looked at her. "Hello, my name is Eliza, also known as Ash." She handed them both papers. "I would like to offer you a job at Team Rainbo-" Kopio yelled out "Yes! I would love to join!" Ash looked at surprised and turned to Ukkonen. "How about you?" Kopio gave a cold stare to Ukkonen. "Well, can I send messages to my sister..?" Ash nodded "Of course" Ukkonen looked at the paper and then said "Sure, I'm in" Kopio took off her mask to reveal her smile. "Good choice, just sign the papers on the plane to Britan." They walked with the rest of the team. "Guess who just got a spot on Team Rainbow!" The team looked "You got a spot on the team? Congrats!" Buck high-fived Kopio. "Well I think you should know everybody's name, I'm Sébastien, the Bald head is Jack, Zofia is named, well Zofia. The Russian is Finka and the sniper is Timur." Kopio looked at Buck "My name is Katja, that's Aku" The Finn waved as they walked towards the airport. Finka looked "Hey, can you take a drink down as good as a Russian?" Aku turned around to her walking backward, "I could, the midget not so much" Katja kicked his leg. They laughed as they boarded the plane. Glaz looked at the new recruits. "Welcome to Team Rainbow, don't expect every day to be this easy." The two Finns looked at each other nervously and walked into the plane into there new life.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

The Finns were in the Helicopter with the rest of there new teammates, Inside was Lera codenamed Finka, Zofia, Jack codenamed Pulse, Sebastian codenamed Buck and Timur codenamed Glaz. Driving the helicopter was Marius codenamed Jäger. Jäger turned to the new recruits. "You enjoying the ride rookies?" Aku turned to Jäger "Maybe if your flying wasn't paskaa we would enjoy it better" Katja laughed and Jäger looked at Aku. "What does paskaa mean?" Aku started at him "It means shit just like your bloody flying skills" The group laughed and then Jäger asked, "So, what do your gadgets do?" Katja grabbed her mask "I can mimic peoples voices and abilities" She put on the mask and flicked the button. She started talking using Jäger voice. "God I wish my piloting skills were terrible." She flicked off the button and everybody laughed, Jäger including. "And you Aku?"He grabbed one of the bracelets out of his bag. "Its a speed surge, anybody wearing these can run much faster than normal, Finka helped me make it back a few years ago" Jäger laughed and called out "Oh, so Finka has a boyfriend now?" Finka stared at Jäger "I will rip out your lungs you Идиот"Jäger laughed nervously as the approached the helipad of Hedford base they landed and outside waiting was a lady in a black suit. They Finnish operators grabbed there two bags and walked to the lady. "Hello, Aku and Katja, I am Six leader of this team...I will show you were your bunks are, and then you will get a tour from Monika" They both nodded and followed Six. They walked till the got to here bunk, above the door, there was a small metal label by the door. It was labeled UTJR. Inside the bunkroom was one Bunkbed, a Minifridge, a Bathroom and Two small footlockers. There was also a small TV, the walls were concrete and not decorated. The first thing Aku did was hang up two flags in the room, the Finnish flag and the Utti Jaeger Regiment flag. Aku tossed his bags on the bottom bunk while Katja tossed her stuff on the top. "Hey, Katja I'm going to change out of my uniform," Aku said as he walked towards the bathroom and got changed into his Utti Jaeger off-duty clothing. When he walked out, Katja was also changed. "Wait, you-" He shook his head. "Ah nevermind...Let's just go meet up with Monkia"

They walked to the front of the base, were Monika was waiting. Katja asked, "Are you, Monika?" She replied, "Yes, Ich am your guide today I will be showing you around, shall we get started?" They both nodded in agreement as they walked. They began walking through the main hallway. "These are where all the Dorms are, you already know where yours is." Aku looked around at the nations from all over. Brazil, Spain, America, and France were some countries to name a few. "This is the mess hall, next to it is the common room." In the common room, 4 Men were drinking what seemed to be Vodka, the mess hall was empty except for a few janitors cleaning the floors. Aku realized Timur was in the group, so he assumed he was hanging out with the Russians. He turned back to Monika "Downstairs is the armory, that's where you will store all your gear when it gets here." She looked at a door and pointed. "That's one way outside to get to the firing range, we also have a simulation for training". They walked back upstairs and walked up to the top floor. "This is the briefing room, and down there is Six's office, don't go in there unless ordered to, ich habs?" They both nodded, not understanding whatever German she spoke. "Also before you do your own thing, my codename is IQ" She reached out for a handshake. Aku and Katja both shook hands and Monika walked off. "Aku, I'm going unpack what are you going to do?" Aku thought for a second. "I guess I'll go to the common area, meet some new people." She waved "Alright, see ya soon!" She walked down the stairs to the bunk.

Aku walked forward to the common room, Finka spotted Aku. "Aku get on over here!" Aku walked over to the group, there was a large bottle of vodka on the table. "Aku, you dare challenge a Russian to a drinking contest?" "My name Alexsandr...The Lord of drinking, You have already met Lera and Timur." He points to the rest of the group "That is Shuhrat codenamed Fuze, and that is Maxim codenamed Kapkan" They both waved and Fuze asked, "So can you beat the lord?" He grabs a bottle and pours a shot. "You Russians make crap vodka, us Finns make it much better!" The group started to argue who's was better before Aku downed the shot. "Ah, fuck me..That's strong, ok you win" Aku shook his head before putting his glass down shaking his head. Alexsandr stood up. "Now you call me the king!" The Russians cheered while Aku shook his head. Then his phone rang, and so did everybody else. Aku checked his phone to see a little troll laughing on the screen. Shuhrat stood up and yelled "Grace you Сука!" They all turned off their phones. Aku looked at the group "Who is Grace?" Maxim answered before everybody else stating "She is a Korean weeaboo" They laughed and Aku looked at the rest of the people in the common room. A group of people was watching Cricket. They yelled in British accents, so he assumed they were the SAS operators. Aku got up and walked back to his Room to unpack.

Katja watched Aku pass she waved and walked to the armory, by the armory was a small weight lifting room. She walked inside to see only one person. A blonde headed female punching a punching bag. She turned around to see Katja. "Hello! aren't you the new recruit?" Katja nodded "Yeah I am, My name is Katja and you are?" She shook her hand "My name is Meghan, would you like to spar?" Katja shrugged, thinking to herself "Huh, she doesn't seem that strong" They both squared up on opposite corners of the ring and then started. Katja threw the first punch which Meghan dodged, she then threw her own punch which Katja caught, and she uppercut her right in her gut. Meghan walked back slowly which Katja took the chance to attack she threw a punch which Meghan caught she flipped Katja on to the ground, where she then put Katja in an Armlock. "Ow!" She tapped on the mat and Meghan let go. "Nice try, my codename is Valkrie" Katja stood up and rubbed her arm. She nodded thanks and then walked back to her bunk.

 **End of Chapter 3! I am still accepting OC's and planning to add one in Chapter 4, PM them over to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Berlin, Germany.**_

The Squad of GSG9 troops moved up into the apartment building. They kicked open the door to see the receptionist. Just before she screamed, Erik Klaus motioned for her to be quiet. He opens his pouch and sent out SB Drone. The drone rolled forward to the apartment were the White Masks were hiding. The door was barricaded with desks and other furniture so the Drone couldn't fit. The drone rolled forward to the wall, were it drove into the wall. The wall started to melt away for enough space for the drone to fit. The Drone rolled in to see many of the White Masks doing their own thing. That's when one Mask noticed the drone. "They're coming! Get your guns ready, go!" Erik got off his drone and mumbled

"Scheisse" the rest of the squad moved up to the Door, were his officer placed a breaching charge. "Wolf, watch our flank" Erik nodded and turned to the staircase. The explosion behind him caused him to flinch but he still kept his aim. He heard yelling and as he turned around, he saw his officer on the ground shot and another GSG9 dead. He turned back around to see 4 GSG9 troops up the staircase. One with a shield, One placed his thing on the floor, and when a grenade was thrown outside, the machine exploded it. The man with the shield ran into the group and a large flash appeared in the room. After a few more shots, the White Masks inside were all dead. Erik looked around realizing these guys weren't his Squad, or Regiment or anything for that matter. The officer was escorted out and then he walked over to the lady with blonde hair. Before he could say anything the man with the shield said: "Hallo, Mein Freund, Ich am Blitz!" He turned to other Germans. "That is IQ, Jäger, and Bandit" Erik looked around and asked. "Uh, who are you?" Jäger laughed. "We want to offer you a job" Erik looked at the man and then said, "I'm already working for GSG9?" IQ looked at Erik "For team Rainbow Six." He looked "T-they exist?" IQ nodded "And I can just accept your offer and join..?" All of them nodded "Um, yeah I would love to join" Blitz laughed and slapped him on the back "Well Erik, we have a flight to Britan so get ready!" They all nodded and walked away. Erik thought to himself "Mom is going to kill me..." He sighed and followed the group.

On the plane, Blitz turned to Erik "I forgot to tell you everybody name!"

He pointed to IQ "That is Monika," He then pointed to Jäger "That is Marius" Then he pointed to Bandit "And that is Dominic" He then pointed to himself "I am Elias, I hope you enjoy the team!" Erik just kept quiet and asked, "How many operators are on the team?" Elias replied "Forty-Two, you are the new recruits" Erik gulped "recruits?" "Yes, Wolf you are sharing a bunk with a brand new operator as well!" Erik hoped he was German and asked: "I-is he German?" Elias shook his head no "He is an American" Erik sighed and rested back in his seat, writing a letter to his mom about what he had just got involved in. He thought to himself, "I miss you, dad.." and then he drifted to sleep.

A loud noise woke him up, the plane was landed. Outside was a helicopter. He noticed all the other Germans packing up their gear, so he did the same he followed them to the helicopter where they all got on. The helicopter ride was quiet until. "Uh, which one of you is Erik?" A girl in the front seat said and she turned around to the back group. Erik noticed she had a New York accent and ha a green beret hat on. Erik slowly raised his hand. "I'm your bunkmate Erik, you worked for GSG9 right?" He nodded and asked, "Who did you work for?" She pointed to the hat and said "I worked for the Green Berets, My name is Sarah" Erik nodded and reached out for a handshake. She shook it and asked, "What is your drone do?" She pointed to the drone that was marked differently than the rest. "Well, uh it can explode or melt for reinforced walls so it can make a little drone hole." Sarah pointed to the big shield in the back. "It's like a deployable shield, but it has a shotgun on the side plus it is much bigger" Elias laughed "That is one badass shield!" She nodded as the approached Hedford Base" As they landed. A man was waiting outside for the new recruits. "Hello, Sarah and Erik, I'm Aku I will be showing you around" He motioned his hand. "Follow me to your bunk room" He walked to a room the door was open. Inside were two separate beds, a bathroom, mini-fridge and two small footlockers for themselves there was also a TV. Sarah looked around "Suprised they look these rooms are this nice!" Aku nodded and said "You guys can unpack" He handed them both a map, "These are all the rooms, you guys can do your own thing" Sarah nodded and grabbed all her gear to pack it in the armory. Erik changed into some off-duty gear and walked to the mess hall. He grabbed some food and ate with the rest of the Germans, after that he walked to his bunk.

Sarah watched a group of Americans watching baseball, she walked over to see the Angels playing the Yankees she walked over to see the close game. One of them turned around "Hey, Beret sit down!" She hopped over the couch and on to an empty spot. "I'm Jordan, the sweetheart his Eliza, the guy with no hair is Jack and the other guy is Luke, we are the FBI swat" He then pointed to the other girl and guy "The pirate is Craig, and the other lady is Meghan" She nodded and said "I'm Sarah, sadly the Yankees are going to kill your Angel ass" The two Californians turned over to her "Ha you-" soon as he said that, A Yankee hit a walk-off homerun She cheered "Fuck yeah!" the Californians both sighed. "And that is another loss" Meghan sighed. Another man walked over "I don't get your bloody sports, you Yanks" Craig replied to him "Shut up grandpa, your old enough to be Katja's dad" The Britsh man replied, "Yeah, and I'm still fooking faster and stronger than you." He turned to Sarah "Your that new American right? I'm Mike nice to meet you" Sarah nodded and said, "Well, nice to meet you my name is Sarah." Mike nodded "Hopefully, you aren't as crazy as the rest of these Yankees." Everybody laughed and then Sarah got up to look around some more.


	5. NOTICE

Uh, so sorry for the bad reading formats. I know it must be hard to read like they I have been doing it, but I'm so used to writing essays and books that doing it like the fanfic way is kinda weird. _**BUT DO NOT FEAR!**_ I will be changing it so it is easier to read. Thank you for all the support!

Thank you to RallyPointBravo, Richie23 and Xy-Guy for there OC's and ideas! I am still accepting them so send them over!

I did change the format, you can make it any way you like but it must have these things listed: Name, Gender, Age, Gadget/Ability and small bio/ background.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy future chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

Eliza turned to Tiana and asked, "So, how would you like another interrogator?" Tiana smiled "I wouldn't, I don't like sharing" Eliza sighed and turned on the TV, pulling up a file.

"Meet one of your new partners from the CIA SOG" Caveria cut her off. "The CIA? Foda-se eles! Always getting involved with other countries problems"

Timur sat in the corner and asked: "Why am I here?" Eliza turned around and motioned him to hush.

"Tiana Six choose to let him in, so he is coming in. I heard he has a temper to match yours, amigo" She grinned and Tania stomped back to a chair.

"Timur, we have another sniper working with us, also with the CIA" Timur looked surprised. "His scope works nearly the same as yours, he uses an M2010 enhanced sniper rifle" Glaz nodded "Good rifle" Eliza pointed to the screen. "Get to know their files well, they will start to work with you tomorrow" Taina and Timur stood up and left.

 **The next day**

"Blackwatch, Aztec get over here!" the two agents walked inside the office. "Well today is officially your last day for the CIA, you did a bloody damn good job here, we won't hold a grudge against you two for leaving us, or none we will openly show to Y'all!" He laughed

"Anthony and Eli, its been a pleasure working with Y'all, now get out of my sight before I start to cry!" He laughed again and the agents walked out. They walked towards Anthony's 1999 Toyota Supra. The car was nearly filled with gear.

They drove off to the nearest airport. Were a private plane took them off to Britan. "So, Eli you watch the royal wedding?" Eli sighed and asked, "Did you?" Anthony laughed. "I ain't no Teabag!" "Careful what you say around Hedford, I'm sure they ain't excited for some CIA there" Anythony wave his hand "There grown professionals, I'm sure they're fine with us"

When the arrived at the base. Two soldiers were training some new recruits. One was a Green beret the other was hard to tell. When they arrived a lady and a male was waiting by the door. The lady was sharpening her knife.

Eli gulped and walked forward to the man. The man asked, "Are you, Eli?"

He nodded and pointed down the hall "That is your door, I am Timur you sniping comrade" Eli rushed to his dorm.

Anthony walked to the female. "So, dollface whats your name?" She scoffed and replied "Your worst fucking nightmare, just take you and that disgusting car to your door down the hall" Anythony grabbed all his gear and while walking away, flipped her off.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, dealing with some personal stuff like school. For now, OC characters will stop being added to the story**

 **I will inform you all when they are back in. And thanks for adding all your OCs.**

 **Also, I am doing a Q and A. Just PM me a question or write a review asking me a question. 2 questions per person, please!**

 **Thanks and have a good day**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hedford Base**

 **Aku's perspective.**

I sat at the table with Katja and the new CIA members, Anthony and Eli they were also new to the team and the word was Anthony didn't get off to a good start with Taina.

"So you see your bunk yet?" Katja asked smiling. Katja was outgoing ever since we met, maybe a little too much but I didn't mind. Everybody was dressed in normal clothing, me and Katja wearing our off-duty uniforms and Eli was wearing a Jacksonville Jaguars shirt, while Anthony was wearing a plain black shirt.

"We did, surprisingly nice, Thank god that we don't have to share a public shower" Eli smiled and Anthony asked "So, what is Finland like? Heard it was cold" Eli replied smugly "Wow its cold in Finland?"

"Shut up asshole." I chuckled and answered, "It is cold, I used to live in the mountains and Katja lived in Helsinki." I started to talk but then a loud bang was heard outside.

I peaked around the corner to see a rain of bullets hit the wall in front of me. We all unholstered our pistols. Then we heard a shotgun blast. I peaked around the corner to see Sarah, the Green Beret and her shield run inside.

"The White Masks have breached security, get your gear on now!" I looked at the dead man in front of them." He was wearing a White Mask uniform and armed with an AK-47.

We all ran downstairs and got on our gear as fast as we could, beside us was Timur, codenamed Glaz and Masaru codenamed Echo, rushing to get on their gear.

We sprinted back up the steps and Katja yelled to Timur "Use our calling names now! Where the fuck is the rest is the team?" Glaz shot a Mask in front of us and yelled back "No clue!"

Sarah ran around the corner and slammed her shield into the ground, with a small fizzle it melted into the ground and she extended it out, giving us a large shield to give us cover. I was happy for some cover

I ran up to the shield and turned around to head upstairs. I checked the corners when a large group of them looked in my direction. "Shit!" I yelled as a rain of bullets poured by me.

I heard a clink and saw a Grenade get tossed near the group, and with a loud bang, all of them were dead. I tried to think who used Lethal Grenades

"Buck, Sledge?" I called out

A saw the SAS operator round the corner and run towards me. He crouched and asked, "How the bloody fuck did they get here?" I yelled, "I have no idea!" Then behind us, a Wall broke open.

Doc carried an injured Ela. "I need to get her to the Medical center! Help me escort her to get them over there!" I and Sledge nodded and started to help escort her. Kopio helped carry Ela. As we walked we shot a few Masks and arrived at the Medbay.

A group of Masks trashing the area. And Doc shot one right in the head with his Revolver, Sledge ran forward with his Hammer and caved in his school and I shot and killed the last one. Doc grabbed many of his tools and started to work.

"Sledge, I need you to stand guard while I work Ukkonen, go help the rest of the operators!" I nodded and through the emergency exit ran outside. Outside was a large gunfight with Rook, Vigil, IQ, Zofia, and Ying fighting a large group of White Masks. I turned around to see a White Mask charge me

I sidestepped and Ripped out his gun, he elbowed me in the face and kicked my gun away. I drew my pistol which he aimed in the sky, I shot 3 times and slammed him into the door I ran out in.

He unsheathed a knife he had and he cut at me, he missed his to cuts and then cut the tip of my nose I grabbed the knife by the blade and yelled out in pain. I ducked under his next swing and unholstered his own pistol.

He spun around and slammed the knife into my side I fired 3 times and the bullets hit him in the head. I collapsed and yelled out in pain, holding my side I quickly activated my speed surge and stood up and shot a few remaining Masks. I saw Overwatch and Glaz sniping from a window, while Tachanka was spraying his Machine gun at the retreating Masks.

I collapsed again as my surge had stopped. Shit. I forgot that once the Surge stopped working my body would always have a drawback, and now that I'm hurt... I felt my eyes close, and then I passed out.

 **Katja's perspective**

I looked at the Med-bay looking for Aku. I passed Ela, Bandit, Lion, and Frost. My mind was running so fast that I couldn't even remember their names. I ran to the surgery ward. I nearly busted the door in before Eliza stopped me.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked. "Were is Aku? I need to find him"

Eliza gave me a sad look. "He is the surgery ward, Doc is trying his best." I gasped and tried to get in the ward. Eliza stopped me again.

"You can see him after Doc is done. He doesn't need any distractions" I tried to protest and Eliza turned me around. "Were holding an important meeting with Six, get your ass over there now"

I jogged into the office, where nearly all of the operators from Rainbow 6 were inside, a few more operators arrived and then Six announced. "The White Masks breached our security. Ela, Dominic, Aku, Elena, Sarah have all been injured and will not be here at this time"

She looked around and sighed "I am disappointed in one of you." She turned to Grace and sighed again "Grace was able to hack into one of the leading White Masks phones, the knowledge received from the phone has revealed that one of us is a mole. They helped coordinate the attack that has just happened."

She pointed to the CIA operators "Eli, Anthony, And Grace must stay here after the meeting as I need to talk with those three" She put her hand on the table "Nobody is allowed to tell the media in detail what happend, all missions will be halted till further notice." There was a lot of mumbling going on. "You are excused."

Everybody left except Grace, Eli, and Anthony like Six requested. I heard many operators arguing of who was the mole. I ran to my bunk and locked the door. "Aku-" I heard myself say the name of my friend who was dying. My brother in Arms. I cried myself to sleep that night. "Aku, please don't die...Please"


	8. Chapter 8

_**3 days after the Battle of Hedford**_

 _ **Katja's perspective**_

The CIA guys were back, they had a lot more gear this time, they even had their own office in the building now. We hanged out when they had the chance, everybody was paranoid and uneasy though, sticking mainly with there country or group.

Aku was still in the Med-bay Gustave or 'Doc' had done his wonders, saving him. He hadn't explained what happened, and if he told me I would have no idea what he was saying, to much science stuff. Mainly everybody but Aku was out of the ward.

I laid in my bunk, reading a book. I was bored and worried about Aku. I heard the door open. I turned around to see it was Aku. I raced up out of my bunk and nearly hugged him. "Don't crush me please.." I remembered about his wound.

"Uh, sorry" I rubbed my head. "So, how are you feeling?" He sighed and said, "Well, I've been in a coma for about 2 days, and yet I'm tired." He smiled and I laughed slightly. "So what did I miss?"

I forgot he didn't know about the mole. "Six thinks there's a mole on the team" I saw him sigh and lay on the couch. He turned on the TV to see the BBC news on, talking about the attack. He watched only to see a video of him fighting, blurred of course. He quickly shut it off.

"God, I never thought this job would be so hard..." I looked at him and replied. "Well, Timur did tell us when he boarded the plane" He chuckled slightly and rested his head on the pillow. "I assume the CIA guys are working on it?" I nodded slowly "And Grace" He nodded.

"So, now what?" I shrugged, and I fell asleep

 **Hello everybody. If you enjoy please hit the follow button. Also, I wanted to know if I should add some more romance into my story. ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), PM me or write a review if I should or should not. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Grace, Eli, and Anthony were typing away on the computer, the only lead they had to work on was with that phone. Then Grace yelled out "알았다!"

the CIA agents looked at her and on their computers came up the phone call list of the White Mask. Though one number had a large number of calls.

Anthony smiled and asked, "So, we just call it?" She nodded. They all stood up and walked outside off the office they were in. They checked there holsters and started calling the number.

 ** _Graces perspective._**

I kept calling the number, at this point it was annoying not hearing any ringing from the number, I realized that maybe that was a number from a White Mask not on base. I heard a loud crash.

I turned around to see Anthony chasing after a Blonde-headed female she threw a pen at him, and he tripped over a knocked over a desk. I unholstered my C-75 auto. I yelled, "Get on the ground!" She looked at me and ran down the steps.

I chased her down the steps, where then one of the Finns opened their door. "Stop her!" I yelled. He turned and tackled the lady running. "Paska!" The lady fell, as the Finn who I now realized as Aku. He held his side, as the lady started to get back up.

Eli jumped on her back and pulled his gun. "Stop, now!" She raised her hands in surrender. She was quickly ziptied. She was pulled away to a jail cell on base. Gustave rushed to Aku, who hurt his side in the tackle. He checked him out and he sighed. Whatever he was saying I couldn't hear.

I rushed to Six's office, where I knocked on the door. She let me in and I informed her of the news. "We found the mole, some intern of sorts or something." She nodded and said, "Send Taina and Anthony to get the info, when you're done send them to me." I nodded and walked to inform the two of their new mission.

 ** _Taina's perspective._**

I was both happy and pissed off about my new assignment. For one thing, I was happy about finding the _toupeira_. But I had to work with that new assface CIA agent. I walked into the interrogation room where I saw the lady, her makeup drenched with tears. I looked at her file.

Name: Sam G. Hetherson.

Job: Intern

Age: 25

The reason why jailed: Resisting the investigation of the mole investigated Dokkaebi, Blackwatch, and Aztec.

She tossed the file back on the desk and Eli arrived. "Hello Doll, my name is-" She cut him off. "I know your name Ant, now can we just get started?"

"Yeah, sure. Want to do a good, bad cop sorta thing?" She blew off his question and walked in.

She shrieked as they walked in. I smiled and I looked at Anthony he looked at me and sighed. I walked to the table and put my hand on the table she gasped quietly and I looked at her. "Alright mole answer my questions." She stuttered "N-no, you can't make me!" I unsheathed my knife and slammed it in between her hands.

She screamed and I saw the tears in her eyes. Eli ran over and yelled, "Talk you fucking bitch, now!" She started to cry, and we both left the room. Ant looked at me and said "Wait for her to stop crying-" I heard a smash against the table.

I looked inside to see her cut the zipties. Fuck, I thought to myslef. I saw Eli kick down the door and unholster his pistol. "Alright Sam, you know the saying don't bring a knife to a gun fight so put the knife down" I followed in behind him, I unholstered "Luison" and aimed it at her. She stuttered "I-I will just let me go!" He stared "You know we can't do that princess, first you need to tell us everything you know about the White Masks."

She nodded slowly and dropped the knife. Ant rushed over and put zipties on her wrists. I left the room and let him talk to her. About an Hour later he came back out. "The Masks have a base set up in New York, USA" I groaned "I know where New York is dumbass..." He smiled and walked away.

Six gathered Aku, Katja, Eli, Anthony, Sarah, and Erik. "Team Blue, you will be tasked in clearing out one of the White Mask bases in Long Island, New York, USA. You will be sent out tomorrow on 0200 tomorrow, get your gear ready."

They all nodded, left the room and moved out.


	10. Chapter 10

**New York, New York, USA**

The Plane to New York was long and nerve-racking. This was many of the member's first missions except Aku and Katja's though it was only their second. They landed in Macarthur Airport and started packing all their stuff in a Black van, they all got inside the van and drove to the city.

After a few hours of driving they arrived at the hotel, they were to attack later at night and had to keep all there gear somewhere. The hotel owner knew about their arrival and told her employees not to worry about us.

In the meantime, they all had the time to explore the city. Many of them had never been to New York or America so they all went there separate ways going in groups of two. They were to all meet up later at night.

 _ **Katja's perspective**_

New York City was huge! It was so diverse and loud as many crowded the roads and streets. Of course, it wasn't that good, many people pretending to be homeless, asking for food had phones and laptops "Disgusting" I commented, How can people try to take advantage of others? Aku had a map with us and decided to head to the Freedom Tower.

After getting lost, we finally made it. Six had given us some US dollars so we were able to pay to get in, after the elevator ride to the floor we needed to head to, we arrived and once I saw the view it was gorgeous, seeing all of the city was beautiful. I took a couple of pictures and went up to the gift shop "Might as well and remember this" I said to Aku, who nodded being his normal self. I bought one of those cool glass things that have a picture in them.

"Katja, I challenge you to run down all the 101 floors using the stairs" He joked "Still could get down there faster with your crippled body." He chuckles and looks outside. "Is it a bad time I told you I'm afraid of heights?" I think "Didn't you grow up on a mountain?" he nods "Yup!" I chuckle and sigh as we head back down. We were the only ones on the elevator on the only one so it was pretty awkward.

"Hey, Katja?" I looked at him "Yeah?" "Did you always have a crush on me?" I blushed I couldn't tell if he could see "What? No.." He nods and we stayed quiet for the rest of the trip down. Why would he ask that question, did he know?

 _ **Erik's perspective**_

Having Sarah with me was great as she was born in NY and knew her way around, For some reason, it seemed like she knew everybody here. She took us to a restaurant where they sing almost everything, that was fun. We talked for a bit, asking those cliche questions like "So, how about the weather?" and all that garbage

Though New York was very modern, it was too loud for me, id rather do that mission then be here, we later decided to head to the hotel. When we arrived back at the hotel room, Aku and Katja were already there watching TV.

Soon as we came in the CIA guys walked in "Welp, Anthony almost got hit by a car 3 times." She punched Eli in the chest "Shut it!" We all looked around, there were a couch and two beds and some chairs, Sarah sat on the couch, and Anthony on the other, Me and Eli took a seat on a chair.

I assume I fell asleep because when I woke up it was an hour before the mission, I noticed Katja fell asleep atop of Aku. I didn't want to say anything and quickly got dressed in my gear. Took my surprise both the Finns were up, Katja grabbed her gear and rushed by me to get changed

"Hey, Erik." Aku said to me "Yeah?" I replied He scratched the back of his head and asked: "Did you see..." He motions his head to the couch and I nod. "I won't tell anybody.." He sighs in relief "Thank you.."

By the time we three were dressed for the mission, the rest of them started to wake up and get ready.

The van drove to the nearby apartment building, they planned out their attack, Anothny, would breach from the roof, Sarah and Erik would breach the front door, and Aku and Katja would rappel from the balcony and Eli would give sniper cover.

They were in position, Eli took a shot at a man on the balcony, then everything exploded, they rushed the inside of the apartment, the White masks fell down, dead. "Clear the other floors" They breached the floor, dropping down on the other Masks who were quickly killed.

"Time for debriefing," Aku says, "Quick and easy..Just like how I like it" Anythony comments. On the radio, Eli commented "Hey, stop explaining your sex life to the squadmates and get all the info you can find" Anthony quickly gave a "Fuck you" on the radio. They packed all the info they could carry and got ready to board the flight back to Hedford.

 **So, going to write more now! Had a lot of stuff to do but now I'm done! I'm still accepting OC's and hope you enjoy my updates! My goal is to try and upload a chapter per week!**


End file.
